


The Untouchable, the Invisible

by zayden



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabbles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 唐受&唐中心的drabbles合集，另外的警告详见author’s notes，请务必看过警告再点入*多语言混合注意*+*混邪注意*chose to select 中国语 language option cause most of the drabbles are gonna be in chinese, but there's still some in english
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law (backgroud), Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. 声名狼藉Infamous

**Author's Note:**

> *【罗柯】前提的罗视角【mob哥事后】*  
> *【暴力行为&noncon事后描写】*

凌晨四点，特拉法尔加一把抓起床头上已经持续响铃超过十五分钟的手机，他看了眼来电显示，然后扭头又看了看床上还睡着的罗西南迪，伸手给他拽了拽被子，然后轻手轻脚的下床走进浴室。

五分钟后，他差点把手机砸烂在浴室的地板上，好在最后一刻想起这其实是罗西先生的，这才勉强作罢。心理激烈挣扎了又一个五分钟，最终特拉法尔加为了避免对方下一次干脆直接找上门来，只好换上衣服拿了车钥匙，走出门外。

多弗朗明哥发来的地址是一家高级夜总会，从酒吧到包房都一应俱全的那种，罗在门口又给那个饶人清闲的混账打了个电话，然后被放了进去。三楼的六号包间。多弗朗明哥当时说完就直接挂了电话，语气里听不出什么情绪，但这对于他来说才真叫难得。特拉法尔加一向和罗西南迪的兄弟不对付，因为多弗朗明哥是个控制狂还是个真正的恶徒，对身边的每件事和每个人都有一套自己的安排，习惯性的要把一切都收拢在掌心里。

换而言之，特拉法尔加和这人合不来，因为有时候他会觉得自己和他实在太像了。

说回现在，他会选择在凌晨四点的时候因为对方的一通电话就匆匆赶来，原因之一自然是为了罗西南迪，如果这又是多弗朗明哥用来控制自己弟弟的某种扭曲手段的话，那特拉法尔加发誓他今天一定会把他狠狠揍进吧台里，原因之二则是因为对方在那通电话里的态度。他其实叫的是罗西，显然也没想到接电话的会是特拉法尔加，有那么一瞬间，他听起来像是要直接挂断，可最终还是报了个地址，叫他过来。这听起来诡异的像是某种妥协，尽管特拉法尔加很怀疑这人的词典里会不会有这一类的词语。

无论如何，特拉法尔加还是来了，他敷衍的敲了两下门，没得到回应，隔了三分钟后才谨慎的推开，纯粹为了避免看到一些他绝对不想看到的画面。但出乎意料的是多弗朗明哥并不在包厢里，只有一些细碎的声音从卫生间里传出来。特拉法尔加环视了一圈四周，发现包厢里也乱成一团，碎了一大块的茶几和掀翻的酒瓶，香槟的冰桶倒在床头柜边，床上更是乱成一团，扭曲的床单和被开肠破肚的枕头，斑斑血迹印在上面。更重要的是，空气中还弥漫着一股难以错认的性的气味。

特拉法尔加忽然有了一种很荒唐，也很不详的预感。

他慢慢走到卫生间的门口，门半掩着，他看见了多弗朗明哥，对方正半跪在马桶前干呕，那副标志性的墨镜不知所踪，浑身上下一丝不挂。换做平时，特拉法尔加会当场毫不客气的干呕出来，但不是现在。这家伙浑身都是那种痕迹，青紫色的指痕和牙印层层叠叠，有的甚至还在渗血，从特拉法尔加的角度能看见他的半张侧脸，额头上大汗淋漓，青筋暴起，眼睛红肿，嘴角破了，印着看起来像是被掌掴了的红肿痕迹。

他跪着的那块地面上零星有几滴血迹，是从什么地方流下来的不言而喻。

特拉法尔加深吸了一口气，感觉自己已经震惊到能就这么站着晕过去。也是这声动静让多弗朗明哥总算从不断拿手指抠喉咙的自我折磨中回过神来，他飞快的扭头看向门口，而如果特拉法尔加没看错的话，有那么一瞬间，他脸上甚至浮现出了惊恐。直到看见是自己后才化作恼火和暴怒，抬手抄起一瓶洗手液就劈头盖脸丢过来，叫他滚出去外面等着。

仅此一次，特拉法尔加没有半句怨言的乖乖照做了。

十五分钟后，重新穿戴整齐的多弗朗明哥从卫生间里走出来。

在与特拉法尔加擦身而过时，他说：“你今晚什么都没看见，明白了吗？”


	2. With a Withering Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Rosi and Doffy's childhood  
> *mentions and description of human slavery*  
> no slash implied but if you squint hard enough...

They were eight and six at the time. Doffy was sitting on the back of a slave, the human was thin as a stick, looked like he or she could crumble into dust any time.

“Come one, Rosi. You know you can’t walk for five minutes without falling all over yourself. Let’s just get on the slave and avoid all that from happening, yeah?”

Doffy, his older brother had offered him a hand, while the other one had a tight grip over the leash. For an eight-year-old, Doffy had already demonstrated a steel-as-iron sort of compose over the ones he considered less of him. Some mere slaves were just a very small part of them.

But when Rosi was about to take that hand, he made the mistake of casting a quick glance towards their parents. Of course, they didn’t say anything that would suggest otherwise. Why would they? This was their normality after all. But at the tender age of six, Rosi had already learned to read a lot of things. He’s not sure about why that was, maybe it’s because he’s just sensitive, or maybe it’s because he’d had a brother like Doffy. When you couldn’t learn to understand Doffy’s moods fast and act accordingly, there’s going to be consequences, one way or another.

(Those said consequences never fell upon Rosinate, of course. They never would. He’s Doffy’s little brother after all. He got the privilege of being the ‘special’ one. But for other people, not so much. Rosi had seen it happened too many times to not to learn for himself as well.)

The point was, Rosinate might be a clumsy kid and a lost cause when it came to any future sports, but he was actually good on one thing: reading other people. And when he looked up at their parents, he could see their disapproval loud and clear. Where Doffy would never understand, or care, in that matter. That’s what made Rosinate pause, and thought of retreating from his brother’s offering hand.

But just as he was going to back down under that disapproving gaze, Doffy spoke up again. This time louder, with a deadpan expression across his face.

“Rosi.” His brother called out again. Not exactly stern, but it’s something rarer, something close to confusion. Like he generally couldn’t understand why his little brother isn’t answering and obeying him this instance.

“Come on.” Doffy asked. “We don’t have all day. Just get up here already.”

A pause. Then he eased up the frown, as if something suddenly clicked in his head.

“Ah. Are you worrying it would drop us?” He tightened the leash in his hand, just once. But hard enough to draw a muffled cry out of the slave. Rosinate flinched a bit at that. He’d never liked sudden noise of distress, no matter who it comes from, it always makes him uncomfortable.

But apparently, Doffy didn’t share his dislike regarding the matter. Because he simply smiled, still looking right at his little brother through those sunglasses.

“It’s alright. If you don’t trust the slave to hold you, trust me then, yeah? I’d never let you fall, Rosi, you know that.”

That he did know. And even if their parents were still looking, Rosinate couldn’t look away from his big brother’s face. Comparing to his parents, he’d be more upset for letting Doffy down.

So in the end, Rosinate took that offered hand, and was pulled into his brother’s arms immediately. He’d heard the faint sigh behind them, but the look on Doffy’s face when he smiled down at him was enough for him to ignore the sting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d imagine there’s many times in their childhood where Rosi had chosen Doffy over their parents, until the day he finally couldn’t anymore. (because we just can’t have nice things with those two)


	3. 我带你化作风1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “嘘……这不是终结，兄长。”我垂下头，贴在多弗的耳边轻声这么说，“这不是你的终结。你还有很长的路要走，这次没人会来阻拦你了。”  
> “你的脚下会踩着被线牵起的云，而我会化作穿过你指缝的风……我们终将在没有边际的地方再度重逢。所以永恒的、随心所欲的、自由的在那片海上飘荡吧，哥哥。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柯唐，limbo模式  
> 柯第一人称视角

这是我们第三次见面了，但直到此刻他才想起来。

进门后，多弗先是在原地停滞了足有三分钟，整理完突然涌回的记忆，尔后扶着额角呋呋低笑两声。他重新看向我，那种眼神很是复杂，有意外，更多的是警惕，但唯独没有恐惧。那可真是久违了。不过想来依照他如今的国王身份，恐惧这类软弱的情绪应该与他无缘，又或者是年纪越长表情管理能力就越好了。总之我也不是真的希望他还像小时候那样怕我，所以如今这份平静我很欢迎。

+

我是他的弟弟，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪，而他是我的血缘兄长和刽子手。这事儿我实在不愿意再提，是个很长的故事，充斥着背叛和关于所谓爱的争议，总之如今那都过去了，我在死后选择把一切都放下，毕竟哪怕我们都是唐吉诃德的血脉也不至于固执至此。

说回正题，在被多弗杀死后，我没有消散于世，而是被停滞在了某个静谧的时空的间隙里。这事想来也很奇怪，起先我疑惑过，焦虑过，甚至大发雷霆，可惜这里没有烟让我抽，也没有东西让我摔，我只好大喊大叫、四处奔走，然后绊倒在空气上——归根结底还是出自对未知的恐惧。因为非要说的话，其实我不是个很擅长思考这种事的人，面对想不通的事总会万分困扰，表达方式也十足糟糕。这也是其中之一，或者该说是最糟糕、最可怕的一件事。

我被困住了，在一个漫无止境的、静谧无声的纯白地狱里。

偏偏在意识到这点之后，我发现自己罪有应得。

时间在这个地方是没有意义的，我不知道过去了多久，可能上一秒我还在崩溃大哭，想着罗和战国先生如今如何如何，下一秒我已经接受了现实，冷静分析起了情况，觉得有两种可能性。其一，也是我最初的猜测，那就是这个地狱源自我的果实的力量，静谧果实在我手里没有得到彻底的发挥，我比任何人都清楚这点，所以顺着这个思路去考虑的话，我觉得这个空间可能是被动触发的自保机制，让我在肉体消亡的情况下还能保留意识，虽然槽糕透顶，但也算某种意义上的“活着”。

其二则代表了我如今的观点。那就是这里其实是死后的世界，一个什么都没有的，荒芜却平静的纯白世界。毕竟从象征意义来说，天堂和地狱本来就没有确切定义，彼此间只有一线之隔，常常被同时提起。所以为什么不干脆融为一体呢？一个即是地狱又是天堂的地方，永生永世无法挣脱，又或者还需要等待某个契机。

总之，无论如何，我目前都离不开这里，所以还不如舒舒服服的坐下来躺一会儿。

直到某一刻，某个至关重要的、突如其来的时刻。一个声音忽然闯入我的耳朵，像是暴风雨般的朝我席卷而来。

我从地上盘腿坐起，两手搁在膝盖上，带着好奇和探究，还有那么一丝隐隐的烦躁，因为说实话，我从来不是个好脾气的人，只是平时都有其他更糟糕的人和我作对比。真实的我既不算温柔也绝不和煦，自然我也有软肋，有能让我忍不住想柔软的去呵护的东西，这是必然，哪个人没有呢？但总之，骨子里我首先是个海军，其次还是个唐吉诃德，暴力就流淌在我的骨髓中，哪怕是死亡也没法将其剥离。

而现在此刻，我很不耐烦有人打破这份我还没享受多久的平静，于是皱着眉抬头看去，接着发现突然出现的人居然是多弗。

……多弗。

天哪。

不是他又能是谁呢？

我目瞪口呆的看着眼前的这一幕。这个在我的纯白地狱中突兀出现的小小身影。是八岁还是十岁的多弗？我实在不记得了，也认不太出来，死掉之后我就或是主动或是被动的放下了很多事，也因此遗忘了很多。

而这个小小的多弗穿着破烂的衣服，脸上架着那副走到哪儿都非得带着的墨镜，脸上还有未干的泪痕。他浑身都是伤，从出现的那一刻起就在大声的喘息，艰难的一进一出，那声音对一个小孩子而言实在太过嘶哑了，像台运转太久的破风箱，又或是我这种的老烟枪才会有破锣嗓子。

而我就这么呆呆的看着他，也不知是出于震惊还是什么情绪，总之动弹不得。

好半天后，还是这个年幼的多弗率先反应过来，他自那副脏兮兮的墨镜后面抬起眼睛，朝我的方向投来仇视怨毒的一眼，然后又立刻化作疑惑和震惊。他飞快地扭过头，开始环视四周，越来越迷惑，直到最终凝固下来的那个表情是恐惧。

恐惧。

那叫我瞬间清醒了。

我复杂的看着眼前的这个多弗，大概明白了他正处于什么时期。搞不好就是我们被吊在城墙上射箭的那一夜，我永远忘不了的那一天。甚至可能就是在他手刃了我们的父亲，在我逃离这样的他身边的那一刻。因为我看到他手里还握着一把枪。眼熟的很。我至今都还有点心理阴影，于是忍不住蜷了蜷腿。

这个动作惊动了他，多弗立刻抬手举枪，枪口颤抖的对准了我，我条件反射的举起双手，张大眼睛，呼吸跟着加快了几分。我还记得被子弹射穿的那种痛苦，首先是剧痛，然后是撕裂肌肉和皮肤的感觉，最后却是永无休止的麻木和冷，那是一种比疼痛更瘆人的、叫人绝望的感触，每分每秒都能感到死亡正在逐步逼近你，告诉你已经无处可逃。我死的时候确实还在想着罗的事，可那不代表我的身体就没有感觉了。因此哪怕是在这个‘死后世界’里，我也绝对不想再体会一遍，更无意让多弗再杀我一次，所以我咳嗽了两声，然后叫了他的名字。

“多弗……”

这是时隔不知道多久，我再次听见了自己的声音，低沉的让我自己都吓了一大跳。多弗更是立刻扣下了保险栓，面无表情的看着我，警惕却冷静，但那恐惧仍然未消退。在意识到这一点后，我忽然从慌张的情绪中摆脱出来，分出了一丝心软给他。

可是心软又如何呢？死亡最终让我放下了一切，但那是因为我已经圆满了。我救下了罗，没能达成任务，可也是因此多弗活了下来，依然嚣张猖狂，还在继续他的邪恶大计的征途上，想要书写历史想要毁灭一切，可无论如何他都能活着。

活着多好啊。

在死前我就想过，我是要阻止多弗，但绝不是要杀他。我下不去手的，而在这点上多弗确实从没看错过我。好在最终结局和我预计的相差不多：罗成功活下来了，那个寄托了一切的孩子，有着多弗曾经的眼睛却与他截然不同，焕发着勃勃生机，受上天眷顾的好孩子。而多弗也会活下来，因为他同样被眷顾，以命运最捉弄人心的痛苦的方式活了下来。而最终轮到我自己，我确实死了没错，可是那两点已经足以让我心甘情愿步入自己的坟墓。

我是自愿的。

最终，我看着眼前的多弗，对他说：“你受伤了。”

接着，我得以见证自己的血缘兄长顶着那一张小时候的还算得上可爱脸，对我无声的做出了一个“你觉得呢白痴”的熟悉表情。

啪的一下，所有的只存在于我脑子里的柔软氛围一下被这个表情打破了。我心下好笑又有点酸楚，歪了歪头，撇嘴看着他。

“好吧，是我说了废话。但你也确实受伤了，不对吗？”我问他，“真的不先处理一下伤口吗？我不会对你做什么的。”

多弗自然没有放下枪，甚至连摇晃的枪口都随着他冷静下来而逐渐稳定，直直对准我的脸。他看了我一会儿，像是在评估一件货品，这表情我在二十八岁的多弗脸上常常见到，可是眼前这个十岁的从未有过。原来多弗从那时起就已经是这样了，看来真的是我不够了解他。

隔了许久，他缓慢的往后退开一步，枪口依然对准我，然后说：“你是谁？”紧接着又追问，“这个地方是哪里？”

他的声音比我记忆里的还要低一些，大概是因为先前的痛哭和怒吼扯伤了嗓子。我笑了一下，又皱起眉，因为实话实说，他的两个问题我都不知道如何回答。

事实上，我甚至不知道他出现在这里算怎么回事。并且尽量不去考虑这是不是我自己幻想出了一个十岁的哥哥拿枪口再次对准我。这太残忍了，无论对我亦或是记忆里的多弗而言都是。我更倾向于这个年幼的多弗是真实的，因为他看起来就很真，是我完全想象不出来，却会在看到后就立刻明白过来得一种真实。

“我……是，嗯。我也不知道我算什么。”我最终决定对他坦白，一部分的坦白。因为出于某种微妙的理由，我还不希望他认出我来。如果我没猜错的话，现在此刻的多弗在短短几个小时内已经经历了太多，亲手弑父后弟弟哭嚎着逃走，他对这样的我肯定没什么好印象。

他正在气头上，我不想再触怒他，只好扯着脸继续笑。

“但这个地方大概是某种时空的间隙，你只是暂时的被送来了这里，契机是什么我也不知道，不过我觉得你一定可以回去的。”我试着解释，想让自己听起来更值得信服，可多弗自小就聪明，有时候我为拥有这样一个杰出的哥哥感到骄傲，有时候我也觉得这样的他简直难搞死了。无论是出于卧底任务的角度，还是日常生活里为什么我今天多抽了几根烟、是不是遇到了什么麻烦的角度来说都是如此。

隔了近半分钟的沉思后，多弗最终用宣判一样的语气，居高临下对我说：“我不信你。”

我没忍住，响亮的‘啧’了一声。

正如我所说，观察力惊人，见鬼的聪明。——难搞的要死。

“你不信我也没办法。”

我不至于气急败坏，可耐心也差不多耗光了，于是干脆放下手，托着下巴懒散的看着他一下子因为我的动作而绷紧身体。我毫不留情的嗤笑出声，忽然生出了一种幸灾乐祸的恶意。因为严格来说，这里其实是我的死后世界，我已经获得了解脱，而多弗，十岁的，刚刚弑父，刚刚弄丢了弟弟的多弗的路还很长，他不能解脱，如果事情能按照我的心愿发展，我希望他永远都不要有解脱的那一天。

假如说我沦落到这个纯白地狱是罪有应得的话，那唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥也不会好到哪里去。

“开枪吧。”我对他说，“我随便你。”


End file.
